


Say it enough times and it will hurt less

by gyuumajo



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Emotionally Abusive Mothers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuumajo/pseuds/gyuumajo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did I ever tell you my mom wanted me to be a butcher?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say it enough times and it will hurt less

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this the same day I finished my previous fic but I thought I'd sit on it and see if I can add more to it, make it better but nope. This is it. 
> 
> Borrowing elements from the Daredevil comicbook's Rosalind Sharpe even though I have not read any of the ones she's in. Obvious OOC will be obvious.
> 
> Unbeta'd as usual.

"So Franklin, I heard from your father that you will be graduating soon. Have you thought of what you want to do next?" The sharply dressed woman seated before him stared him down like he was a witness she was cross examining. He dropped his eye line to his lap, worrying his thumbnail with his index finger.  
"..I-I want to--" he stammered.  
"I know! You should be a butcher!" Her equally sharp laugh startled him into making eye contact with her. "Think of all the artisanal sausages you could have."  
She threw her head back, laughing loudly at her own joke. Everyone shot their table dirty looks. He ducked his head on her behalf.  
"No, mom. I want to be a lawyer," he said quietly.  
_Like you._

 

"Hey buddy, how was lunch with your mother?" His dad asked as he took off his coat. Their monthly lunch always made him feel emotionally wrung out.  
"She wanted me to be a butcher," he reported dejectedly.  
"Oh..." His father frowned.  
"I said I wanted to be a lawyer." He quickly interjected before his father start fighting his battles for him again.  
"And?"  
_She didn't hear it._  
"I don't remember..."  
His father's frown deepened.

 

Matt had asked him along on to an organic food fair. Said he needed to be taught what real food is. He didn't know so many things can be organic.  
"Did I tell you that my mother wanted me to be a butcher?" He tried to keep the sour taste out of his mouth as he watched the burly man slice a giant frozen block of meat. The man inside gave him a little wave and gestured to his wide variety of cold cuts.  
Matt frowned. Did he learn that frown from his father the last time he brought his roommate home for Thanksgiving?  
"What did you say?"  
"I told her, 'No, mom. I want to be a lawyer.'" He forced a smile. "Don't remember what I said after that."  
"Well, at least you're halfway there." Matt patted his arm in consolation.  
"If Professor York don't fail me first. I swear the man is out to get me." He sighed. "Maybe being a butcher isn't so bad! I get all the cold cuts I want. On a toasted bagel, some cream cheese... Let's go get some cold cuts."

  
End.


End file.
